


The Hard Way

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lessons are harder than others</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://jjtaylor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jjtaylor.livejournal.com/)**jjtaylor**

There's a general roar in the vicinity of the pub, but Tonks avoids it, cutting instead to the smaller back room that's lit with one single candle. The revelry and joy of winning the war echoes here - everyone is celebrating in an attempt to put off mourning the dead. They'll all do that tomorrow.

Except Moody. Except her.

"Sit down before you fall down," he barks, kicking a chair from beneath the table. She swings it backwards and straddles it, sighing under her breath as she rests her chin on her arms. "You look awful. Haven't you heard we won?"

"Pour me a drink, old man." She doesn't feel up to this, but knows there's nowhere else she'd rather be. Nowhere else she can be. The words sting him, but she doesn't care. He is old. "If you have any left."

"Ha." He hands her his flask and gives her a knowing look. Tonks takes it and puts it to her mouth, forcing her eyes to remain open. Forcing herself not to remember.

 __  
They were in an alley that was supposed to be deserted, and instead was filled with young girls whoring themselves out to old men. Their quarry was here, and Tonks watched the easy movements of the girls around them. Moody slipped his arm around her casually and leaned in, her back against the brick with his hand seemingly trapped behind her, his wand pointed in the direction of her gaze.

"He'll be along," Moody had assured her, his breath buttery smooth with the smell of scotch and smoke and something she couldn't identify. "He likes young girls."

"I could pose as..."

"No. You'll not do that."

Her eyes had shot up to his face. His voice had changed and he looked at her in a way he hadn't before. In a way no one ever had before.

"Moody..." She managed before pressing herself against him, searching for his kiss. Instead he'd pulled away and aimed and shot a hex at their prey, felling him in one easy blow.

"Too easily distracted," he'd admonished her as he'd hurried to secure the Death Eater he'd just captured - singlehandedly, though it wouldn't say that on the report. Tonks had simply walked away and not looked back, and she'd never worked with him alone again.

 

She holds the flask out with a shaky hand. "I'm off to Berkshire tomorrow. The Ministry's asked me to look into some minor skirmishes there. Barely anything."

"Be careful."

"Don't worry. I've learned my lesson." She gets up from the chair and looks toward in the direction of the party. "Thanks for the drink."

"You're too trusting."

She nods and shrugs. "Nothing left to lose."


End file.
